


Chris & Vin

by koroleva



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroleva/pseuds/koroleva





	Chris & Vin

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ls311/5190302783/)


End file.
